When You Least Expect It
by HellsGuardian87
Summary: Cowritten with MemeAnn. Portman and Connie have never really gotten to know each other, but one Halloween changes that. They find themselves becoming better and better friends, but is that all? CHAPTER 8 NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is Emma (HellsGuardian87). This story has been inspired by the Eden Hall RPG on Livejournal and it's Connie/Portman. I'm co-writing with Meme-Ann, I'll be taking care of Portman's POV and Meme will be doing Connie's. Hope you enjoy it:)

* * *

PORTMAN'S POV 

It's three pm on a sunny Saturday afternoon and where am I? Laid on my bed. I have neither the inclination nor the motivation to move. It's Halloween…I used to love Halloween. The dressing up, the horror stories…not forgetting all the free candy of course. It all ended last year. Well, technically, it ended when I was twelve years old and considered too old to go trick or treating anymore, but my love of Halloween ended last year.

That was when my parents decided they were going to split up. Why they picked Halloween to break the news, I'll never know, but it shattered any illusions I might have had that my life was good. I can't say my life was perfect. Mom and dad argued almost constantly for as long as I remember. Sometimes they put me and my brother, Danny, in the middle of it all, arguing about who was the better hockey player, who was smarter, who was tougher…pretty much anything and everything. Danny always managed to ignore them, but I never could. I used to get upset that they were arguing, which in turn, made them argue more about which one of them had upset me. That was when I was about five years old.

As I got older, I stopped getting upset and started getting angry. When they were arguing, they forgot about everything else. I don' t mean that they were bad parents or anything. Far from it, Danny and I didn't want for anything, but a lot of the time we felt ignored. Or at least I did. Danny never really said anything either way. I was getting into a lot of trouble back then – nothing too major, just petty vandalism and stuff. In an effort to bring me out of this phase, my mom signed me up for peewee hockey. I have to say; it worked. Once I was on the ice, I could hit as many people as I wanted to, as hard as I wanted to. I could hit a puck as hard as I wanted to, not caring if it hit someone, or made a noise as it slammed off the boards.

It didn't matter to me that my playing hockey was the cause of more arguments. I loved playing. I think, ultimately, it was my decision to come to Eden Hall that made my parents decide to get divorced. With Danny off at college in Boston and me in school in Minnesota, it was like they suddenly didn't have a reason to be together anymore. We're not little kids, dependant on their parents anymore. We're growing up. We have our own lives and it's like they saw an opportunity to start their own lives again. Apparently this means having a string of meaningless relationships that somehow, always lead to another argument. Despite my dad moving to Detroit and my mom staying in Chicago, they still argue. Hence why I chose to move in with my aunt instead of living with one of them when I'm not in the dorms.

_Rrring rring. _I'm jolted out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. Sighing, I reach over and pick it up. I'm so not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

"Hello?"

"Dean? Hi, it's me!" a female voice said into my ear brightly. "Listen, a bunch of us are going to go and play some street hockey. We thought you might want to come too?" Connie. And she's perky. Great.

"Connie…hi." I answered slowly, racking my brains for an excuse. "I, uh, I can't. I have…stuff to do." That won't wash with her. I know it won't, but it's all I got.

"What stuff? Dean, we're only going to play for a couple of hours, you can do your 'stuff' afterwards." She's trying her best to convince me to play. You know, she's the only person I let call me Dean without biting their head off. I'm not sure why.

Sighing, I decide to just tell her the truth. It would be easier than trying to explain what stuff I had to do. "Connie, I just…I don't feel like playing today, that's all. I'm kinda having a bad day."

I can almost hear her frowning as she speaks now. "What's the matter?"

I groan inwardly. "Halloween just brings back bad memories, that's all." I hope that will satisfy her.

Of course, it doesn't. "Bad memories of what?"

"My parents splitting up." There. She knows. Maybe now I'll get some peace.

"When did they split up?" Nope, she's still full of questions. Doesn't this girl ever give up?

"Last year. This year is the first one where they've been apart." Surely she'll think I'm being stupid now.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk?" Now that was unexpected. I thought she'd laugh at me for being so pathetic or something. Maybe I could talk to her…it might help me get over it…what harm could it do?

"I do…I just don't really know what I want to say." I find myself telling her, sighing a little.

"Listen, I'm gonna tell the guys I can't play. I'm gonna come over and we can talk, or we can just hang out if you want. Is that okay?" She replied, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But you don't have to." I have to put up a bit of a fight.

"I _want _to." She reassures me. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Cons." I hung up, closed my eyes and groaned. What have I done? Why'd I have to open my mouth? No one needed to know. I can handle this. I…

Again my thoughts are interrupted. This time by a knock on the door. I still don't feel like getting up, so I yell instead.

"It's open!"

I hear the door open and close gently as Connie enters the room. After a couple of seconds I feel a weight on the bed beside me. "Hey."

I open my eyes and look up at her. "Hey."

* * *

Well that's the first chapter up. Please review!  



	2. Chapter 2

Heh, since I forgot it in the first chapter, here's the disclaimer: Neither Meme nor I own the Ducks, or anything else you recognize from the movies.

* * *

CONNIE'S POV 

I crinkle my nose walking in, trying not to breathe in too deeply. His room always smells like a mix of Cheetos and dirty socks. Not the most appealing of odors really and it tends to offend my nasal passages. But what can I expect from a teenage boy I suppose.

I lower myself into his desk chair and turn it to face him, folding my arms around my stomach. I hold in a retch at the smell, this wouldn't be the best time to puke on his carpet. Come over to be supportive and wreck his rug.

"So," I start gently. "what's on your mind?"

A soft grunt is the reply I get and I sigh, cracking my knuckles. Why do men have to be so difficult about things? They have no trouble showing when they're angry, but sadness, or fear? No way will they let that out. That they just keep bottle up inside until they can't get away from it, and it destroys them.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I try, reaching over and patting his hand supportively.

Truthfully, I'm just hoping to get out of this room, before I pass out. If the lights were on, I'm sure he'd be able to see the green tint in my skin. I don't know how Kenny can live in here with him, without dying, or at least wearing a oxygen mask to bed.

Portman gives me a weak nod in reply and I thank the heavens, hopping up from my chair. "Good, let's go."

I'm out the door and waiting in the hall faster then a blink. Gasping slightly for air, I lean against the wall waiting. Dean gives me a sideways glance as he steps out and stops to lock the door.

With a raised eyebrow he queries "You feeling okay? Your skin's the color of my grandmother's pea soup."

"Gee, thanks, Dean. You really know how to compliment a girl." I laugh, gesturing down the hall, before starting to walk.

As soon as we get outside, we're hit with a wave of cold Minnesota chill, and I stuff my hands in my pockets to keep them from frost bite. I'm shivering from head to foot and when I look over at my friend I realize he's not even wearing a coat. When I call him on it, he says he's simply forgotten. I tell him he's going to freeze to death and he says he's not even cold. There's something wrong here. Something is seriously wrong.

I heave a sigh of relief when we finally escape the cold into the warm confines of the student lounge. Portman's teeth are chattering and I can tell despite his many objections, he's frozen to the bone. I can also tell his internal troubles, are more bothersome then his external ones. Sadly I can offer little more then a hot cup of coffee and an open ear.

"So are you going to talk to me, or are you just going to sit there, dumping endless packets of sugar into that cup of, Joe?"

My teammate brings the Styrofoam cup to his lips and takes a sip, peering at my over the ridge rim. "Not much to. I just don't like this time of year. It reminds me of the good times, and more so, the bad times."

I nod silently, I know exactly what he means. I'm sure he doesn't think there's anyone else in the world, that understands what he's going through. I know this, because I use to think the same way. Like my parents weren't my parents anymore, and no-one got me and I was alone.

I reach across the table for his hand, squeezing it gently. "I know what you mean. And I know it may not seem like it right now, but it will get better. You'll see."

"Cons, less than a year ago, my life and my family fell apart. I don't think that's something that just gets better."

"It doesn't just get better. It's going to take some time. Your parents, you and Danny, all need time to work it out for yourselves." I sigh and sip my tea. "My brother Shawn was two when my parents split up, he hardly remembers, my mom, but Taylor was eleven, it took him much longer to come to terms with the fact we weren't a family anymore. It's not easy. I know it's not. I've been there. So why don't you just talk to me. Let it out, it may help."

* * *

**duckys - **Thank you! Portman's up next so you'll just have to wait and see, lol. The RPG is on the Livejournal site, it's called Eden Hall. 

**Banksiesbabe99 - **Thank you, we hope you'll like them together as much as we do!

**hockey-girl90 - **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too.

**punkteacher - **Thank you! Hope you like the next chapter.

Please read & review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Meme nor I own the Ducks, or anything else you recognize from the movies.

* * *

I sip my coffee again and make a face. Ok, maybe I put a little too much sugar in it. I want to talk to Connie, I really do, I just don't know where to start. I know she's been through the same thing and will probably understand more than most people, but I dunno…I still can't bring myself to start talking.

I sit there in silence for a few more minutes while Connie sips her tea and squeezes my hand again. I'm glad she's not pushing the issue. I need to do this on my own. I haven't talked to anybody about how I felt. Not even Danny. I'm Dean Portman; I'm not supposed to get upset over stuff like this, right? I'm a Bash Brother. We're the tough guys…yeah that's what everyone thinks. Fulton and I are just like everybody else. Contrary to our image on the ice, we do actually have feelings and we do care about stuff and our friends and family are the most important people to us.

Yet, I still haven't told Fulton any of what I'm about to tell Connie. It's not that I think he won't understand. I know he will, I just…can't bring it up. Something stops me whenever I try, but oddly, with Connie that's not happening. I want to talk to her…maybe it's because she's a girl. Girls are supposed to be good at this stuff. I take another sip of my coffee and again make a face. I push the cup away from me and start to fiddle with a napkin. Connie looks at me, amused.

"Something wrong with your coffee?" she asks, a smile playing on her lips. I'd never noticed before, but her whole face lights up when she smiles. I give her a small smile and begin to shred the napkin.

"Too much sugar" I mumble, as way of an explanation.

"You can have some of my tea if you like" she chuckles, offering me her cup.

I shake my head. "No, it's alright. I'm not thirsty anyway."

"I didn't buy you that cup of coffee because I thought you were thirsty. I bought it because you needed something to warm you up" she said, not withdrawing the extended hand holding her cup. "Take it. I'll drink you sugary coffee, I like it sweet."

Sighing, I take the cup from her and sip it slowly. "Thanks." I say in a low voice. I have to admit she's right. I'm freezing. I should've brought a coat, but it just didn't enter my head when we left my room.

"You're welcome." Connie replies with another smile that lights her face up. She takes a sip of the coffee I had discarded and I notice she makes the same face that I had made. I can't stop a chuckle from escaping. She looks up at me, amused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I reply, shaking my head. Gripping the cup in both hands, I take a deep breath. I look up at Connie. She's looking back at me with an expectant look on her face, but doesn't say anything. I spoke quietly. "You know, I thought I'd live with my parents forever. Well, not _forever_, but you know what I mean. But now…now I live with my aunt and my parents barely speak to each other. I just don't understand how they could fall in love, get married and have two kids, then suddenly decide that they're not right for each other. I mean, what did they do? Think 'Oh, no. I'm not actually in love with you. In fact, I don't even like you'?"

I paused for breath. I was on a roll now. It felt like some sort of emotional floodgate had been opened and once I started talking about how I was feeling, I couldn't stop. Connie still didn't say a word. She simply waited for me to continue. "I don't know. I know, in the long run, this is better for us all…or at least it's supposed to be. They argue just as much now as they've ever done. They were always putting Danny and me in the middle of their arguments and they still do now, except it's more me than Danny. Danny has it easy. He's all the way in Boston, doing the college thing. He doesn't have to listen to their stupid arguments over who's got the better fuck buddy this week. They don't want to 'interrupt his studies.'"

I make air quotes with my fingers as I say this. I know fine well that Danny isn't the perfect student that they like to believe he is. His 'studies' more often than not involve girls. But that's not the point. "But what about me, huh? What about _my_ studies? I'm not just some dumb jock who can't read, who only likes to beat up people for the fun of it. I'm not Cole, or Riley. There's more to me than that! I want more from life than to make people scared of me, but do they care? No! All they care about is themselves and getting one over on each other. Sometimes I feel like I don't even exist as their son anymore. I'm only there for them to pass insults through. Or so they think. I've never actually done it. I mean, who would call their fifteen-year-old son's mother a dirty, disgusting, bottom-feeding, trash-bag ho? My dad actually called my mom that once when he was talking on the phone. I swear he watches too much wrestling. I think he forgot I was in the room, but he didn't even apologise when he turned round and saw me there. My mom's just as bad. I've blocked out most of the things she's called my dad, they're far worse than that."

My hands are clenched into fists now and I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I blink them away furiously. I can't cry. It would be like I was five years old again, but Danny wouldn't be here to calm me down. I close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths. Next thing, I feel an arm wrap itself round my shoulders. I open my eyes and realize that Connie has gotten up from where she was sitting and was now sat next to me, wordlessly giving me a one-armed hug. I sigh again. "I just wish…I wish that everything could go back to normal. Mom and dad would stop fighting all the time and we would be a family again. I could move out of my aunt's house and back in with my parents and Danny, when he's not at college." I pause, "but I know it's never going to happen. They're more likely to kill each other than kiss each other."

I drain the last of the tea from the cup that was still gripped in my hands. I'm slightly surprised to realize that I feel a lot less depressed now. I guess it's true when they say that talking about your problems helps. I notice Connie still hasn't said a word. She hasn't moved her arm from around my shoulders either. I have to say, I quite like the feeling of it being there. I'm quite sure that she thinks I'm pathetic though. A big tough hockey player, a Bash Brother no less, practically crying over his parents' divorce. I look at her and give her a small grin. "I'm pathetic, huh?"

* * *

**punkteacher - **Thank you! We're working on our commas, we know we do it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Banksiesbabe99 - **Thank you so much! Portman's depressed, lol. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither Meme nor I own the Ducks, or anything else you recognize from the movies. Oh, and the insult used inthe last chapter belongs to Chris Jericho of the WWE.

* * *

CONNIE'S POV

I can literally feel my heart tug at that comment. Of all the things I've called Dean Portman, in times of anger or adoration, pathetic was never one of them. Strong, stubborn, determined, and loyal to sometimes a fault. That's him. I just wish he could see it. I guess, as his friend and confidante, I'll be the one to help him realize it.

"You're not pathetic, Dean." I tell him sincerely, resting my palm under his chin and forcing him to turn his head to me. "And you are not just a stupid jock. If your parents don't see that, then to hell with them. They don't deserve you anyway. We know there's more to you than that. All of us Ducks do. You're great, there is no hiding that fact, whether your Mom and Dad are too busy bickering to notice or not, it's the truth."

Portman coughs slightly and casts his eyes down, not being able to move his head, as I still cupped his chin in my hand. "Cons, you don't have to say that to make me feel better. I know people see me as all brawn, no brain."

I sigh sadly and shake my head. This is going to take more convincing than I thought. I could slap his parents silly right now.

"Maybe some people do, but those people are losers and they're wrong. You're so much more special and sensitive then that. Don't think for one second you're the only one that knows about that little black notebook, filled with poems you carry around with you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says, tapping his two pointer fingers on the sides of the now empty coffee cup. It makes a dull hollow sound that seems to ease his agitation slightly.

I shake my head. "You don't huh?" I reach under the table with my left hand, accidentally brushing his leg in my attempt to dig in the front of pocket of his jeans. Which come to think of it, probably isn't the best of ideas considering the look he's currently giving me, and the slight hitch in his breathing.

"What's this then?" I produce the book and drop it onto the table with a smirk. My smirk fades swiftly as I look at my friend. His eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly. Yes, that certainly was not a good idea at all.

He swallows hard, before opening his eyes slowly. It may be a trick of the dim winter light, but I swear I even see a trace of a blush in his cheeks. "Cons, uh.." He shifts uncomfortably. "you could've just nagged a bit more. I would have given it to you."

I shrug. "Oh well. At least I got it. Thus proving myself right. Which of course, I always am."

This earns a small laugh and causes a tiny smile to form on my friends lips and I feel like I've achieved something.

"You're always right, huh? I was not informed of this."

I giggle and let out a phony gasp. "You mean you didn't get the memo?"

"No, 'fraid not. But you know, I'm not one for reading, being a brain,dead jock and all. Maybe you could send me a memo on tape."

"Oh shush." I toss a paper napkin at him playfully.

"Do you have another copy? Maybe we can go back to the dorms and get it?"

"That your way of saying you're ready to head out of here?"

He nods his reply, picks up his poem book and stuffs it back into his pocket. Soon we've gone back out into the bitter Minnesota cold and again I pity Portman for not having his coat. Just looking at him is making me shiver. If he gets pneumonia Orion is going to somehow blame me for this, I just know it.

We wonder the snow-covered campus aimlessly for a while. Portman's hands shoved deep in the pockets of his pants, in a feeble attempt to keep his fingers from turning into icicles at the end of his hands. He doesn't say a word to me, as we make our way over the wet, white grounds.

His dark eyes are slits, as he scowls, lips pursed and jaw tight. I hate to see him so upset. He's normally so full of life. Being loud, flirting and otherwise being the obnoxious teenage boy we all know and love. I guess my joking at the student lounge earlier, didn't do the trick.

"Do you wanna go back to your room and get a jacket?" I inquire, as he kicks up a pile of snow.

My teammate just shakes his head with a frown. "Nah. I'm okay."

"Come on, Dean, it's freezing out here. You must be cold. I'm shivering and I've got a coat on."

"Fine, fine." He concedes throwing his hands up. "Let's just go inside."

I bite my lip, slightly shocked by the forcefulness of his retort and look at my shoes. I don't bother to say another word for the rest of our walk to his door. I don't want to make him more annoyed then I already have. Not when the entire point of the evening was to make him feel better.

And I failed at that. At the door to his dorm, we stand there silently. Portman's leaning against the frame uncomfortably and I'm chewing my lip, wracking my skull for something to say that won't upset him. Finally I settle on just good-bye. As I head back to my own room I can't help but kick myself for being an utter failure as a friend. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow. And maybe, I'll actually cheer him up.

* * *

**Banksiesbabe99 - **Thank you! That was kind of the point of the chapter - to show everyone he's more than a stupid jock. Glad you like it!

**duckys - **Thank you! Hopefully you'll see more sparks along the way.

**antiIRONY - **Thank you, glad you like it! Hope you like the next chapter.

**hockey-girl90 - **Thanks, glad you like it!

**punkteacher - **Thank you! Glad you like it so far!

Please read & review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither Meme nor I own the Ducks, or anything else you recognize from the movies.

* * *

I mutter a goodbye to Connie and enter my room. I close the door behind me and stand against it, banging my head off it lightly. I have no idea why I snapped at Connie like that. She was right, I _was _cold, why couldn't I just admit that? Sighing, I turn and head for my bed. I go back to where I had been a couple of hours earlier – laid deep in thought on my bed. I closed my eyes and slipped into a troubled sleep, even though it was only five thirty.

I woke with a start and looked at the clock on the nightstand. Quarter past ten. I've been asleep for nearly five hours…I had homework to…wait, no, it's Saturday. Never mind. I realise I need the bathroom. I attempt to swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up, only to find I'm tangled in the sheet. Of course, having realised this too late, I crash to the floor, unable to stop the inevitable.

"Shit!" I swore loudly, disentangling the sheet from my legs. Finally free, I stand up and scan the room. Kenny is nowhere to be seen. Surprise, surprise. I really don't know why they didn't just let me room with Fulton again. We didn't cause _that_ much trouble last semester. We're causing even less this year since Fult got a girlfriend. Apparently she used to play for the Ducks in Peewees and she and Fulton have a bit of a history or something. Tammy, I think her name is. She seems nice enough. Anyway, I'm off the subject here. Kenny tries to be a good little Bash Brother, but he's just too…_good._ A note stuck to the mirror in the bathroom tells me that he's studying in the library and that I shouldn't wait up. Shaking my head, I tear it down and throw it in the wastebasket. That boy spends far too much time in the library.

Finishing up in the bathroom, I make my way back to my bed, pausing to change out of my clothes. My thoughts drift back to Connie and how hurt she had looked when I snapped at her. I still can't believe I did that. Climbing back into bed, I sat, leaning my head against the wall. She must hate me. She was trying to help, trying to be a good friend and that's how I repay her. Closing my eyes, I groan. I'm an idiot.

Suddenly, I get an urge to call her. To apologise for being a jerk. Quickly, before the urge passes, I grab the phone from the nightstand and dial her number. As I listen to the dialling tone, I'm aware of a faint stinging sensation in my left arm. I look at it and realise I have a carpet burn stretching from my elbow to midway down my forearm. Great. That's gonna sting when I put my hockey gear on. Luckily, before I can get distracted by thoughts of hockey, Connie answers.

"Hello?" she asks, in a soft, sleepy voice.

"Um…hey, it's me." I say nervously.

"Dean? What's the matter?" she asks, sounding instantly more awake.

"Huh?" I ask, confused, before looking at the clock and realising that it's kinda late. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong! I just…I wanted to apologise for snapping at you earlier. It was uncalled for." I say hastily, hoping it didn't sound too weird.

"Oh good, you had me worried for a second there." Connie replied, sounding noticeably relieved, before continuing, "You wanted to apologise? Dean, that's nice but it's nearly ten thirty. Couldn't it wait until morning? I mean, I was just about to go to sleep. I would have thought you'd be doing the same."

"I, uh, I just woke up. I couldn't go back to sleep without saying I'm sorry. It's been bugging me ever since I got back to my room. You were only trying to help. I had no right to snap at you like that…especially considering you were right." I say. I can't let her go without apologising and besides, it was a lot easier to admit that she was right when I'm sat here in my nice warm bed.

Connie sighed. "It's fine Dean, really. Just…go to sleep and don't worry about it. I'll see you in the morning." She sounds slightly hurt…or annoyed. I can't tell which. I decide to try one more time to get her to listen to me.

"Connie, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I say desperately. I want to make this right. I don't want her to feel like I wasn't grateful to her. If it hadn't been for her insistence, I would have just laid on my bed all afternoon, moping.

"Dean, Dean, don't worry about it. Seriously, it's fine. I know you didn't mean it. I'd love to stay up and talk, but I really am tired. If you let me go now, I promise I'll come see you tomorrow. We can hang out or something, okay?" Connie replied, chuckling a little.

I smiled into the phone, which is pretty pointless since she can't see me, she isn't mad at me for being a jerk! I'm glad about that.

"Really? So you're not mad at me for being an ungrateful jerk?" I ask, hopefully.

"Of course I'm not mad. Did you really think I would be?" she replies.

"Well, yeah. I mean there you were, prepared to listen to me whinge and whine about my parents' divorce and being concerned about my health and all I could do was snap at you because I didn't want to admit I was wrong. I think you deserved to be mad. You gave up an afternoon of street hockey for this, and I don't want you to think I'm not grateful, because I am. Unbelievably so. Before you offered, I'd never talked to anyone about any of this stuff. Not even Danny or Fulton, and I tell Fulton everything, but this…this wouldn't come out. I couldn't talk to him about it. You're different. For some reason, I _want_ to talk to you and I'm so glad I did now. I feel a lot less stressed out about the whole thing. You really helped, Cons. Thank you." I say. I can't believe how nice she's being over this. I know it's not the most major thing ever, but I still believe you don't treat your friends that way.

"You've never talked to anyone but me?" Connie asked.

"No. That's why I'm so grateful. You didn't push for answers or anything. You let me do it on my own, which I was really grateful for." I answered, honestly.

"Well I'm glad you felt you could talk to me, and I'm glad that I've helped in some way." She said, and I could hear the smile return to her voice. I could picture her, sat in bed in her pyjamas with a smile lighting up her pretty face. Wait…did I just call Connie pretty? I mean I would never call her ugly, because she's not, but I've never thought of her as pretty before. She's just…Connie, but now, the more I think about her, the prettier she gets in my mind. I suddenly realise that the more I talk to her, the more I don't want to stop talking to her. I think that I, Dean Portman, have a crush on Connie Moreau.

I make my mind up about one thing; I can't let her know. Not yet anyway. I wouldn't want her to think I'm using my parents as an excuse to get close to her. I wouldn't do that. I have more respect for her than that. If she likes me back, I want it to be because she genuinely likes me, not because she feels sorry for me. I wonder if she'll let me take her out, as friends, to say thank you for being there…only one way to find out, I guess.

"Connie, will you answer one thing for me before I let you go?" I asked

"Sure, go for it." She replied.

"Would you, um, maybe, want to go to the movies with me tomorrow? My treat, to say thank you for being a great friend?"

* * *

**punkteacher - **Thank you. Glad you like our representation of Portman. Hope you like this chapter!

**duckys -** nods Poor Connie. Hopefully Portman has put things right now.

**Banksiesbabe99 - **Thank you! Hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as the others. The romance is coming slowly, lol.

**Cinnamon Spice - **Ooh, new reviewer! Glad you like the story, hopefully you'll like this next chapter.

Please read & review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Neither Meme nor I own the Ducks, or anything else you recognize from the movies.

* * *

CONNIE'S POV

I'm an early riser by nature. I always have been, I can't sleep if it's bright or noisy, so the first sign of sunlight, or the first chirp of a bird and I'm up. Up and normally ready for the day. I say normally because I in fact had a hard time getting up this morning. This is because I'm rarely awakened in the middle of the night by pouty enforcers that feel bad about being the typical male.

I set my tray down on the table and the orange beside my toast decides to make a break for it and roll across the table, knocking over Dwayne's, luckily empty, milk glass. I watch as it continues its journey over the edge of the table, and half way across the floor, stopping just before tripping a member of the Chess team. I make no move to go get it.

"Are you feeling okay, Cons?" Guy knits his eyebrows at me, as I let out a huge yawn.

I nod still yawning and point to Portman as he walks over with his stack of pancakes and bacon. "It's all his fault."

"What's my fault?" Portman asks confused. "I can not, in any way, be held responsible for the slop they try to pass off as food in this place."

"Not that dingus, I meant the fact I'm lethargic."

"You also can't blame me for the fact that if you don't get exactly eight hours of sleep a night, you're miserable. I did not force you to be grumpy." He makes a face at me and I snort a giggle.

He's right, it is kind of a silly thing to be getting that cranky over, but I can't drop things unless I've had the last word. It's just how I am. "Well, I am not the one, that defying all manliness had to call and plead for forgiveness before I could get to sleep. Therefore forcing me to call people in the middle of the night, waking them up, to beg them to not be mad at me." I tease

A rumble of 'Oooh' and 'Uh-oh's go up from the rest of the team and I giggle.

With a laugh, he reaches over and plucks a grape from Julie's tray and tosses it at me. "That was harsh, Cons."

I just grin. "Harsh but true."

By the time the bell rings for first period, I've eaten next to nothing and am still exhausted. Though I know my low blood sugar is a factor. I should've at least had a cup of coffee, despite the fact I hate coffee. Oh well, I'm sure I'll wake up sooner or later.

"Hey, Connie." I hear a familiar voice behind me as I exit the dining room and stop to wait.

I turn around and smile, in spite of my complete lack of energy. "Yes, Dean?"

"Want me to walk with you?"

"Sure." I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "But isn't your class in the other direction?"

He nods thoughtfully and says. "Yeah, but I'm thinking about ditching anyway. And seriously, I think you should too, because those bags under your eyes look awful."

"Thanks a lot, you really know how to flatter a girl." I shove him playfully toward the lockers. "Though I think you maybe right.

"I aim to please. So, I'll walk you to the dorms then, I guess."

"Great thanks."

As we walk down the hall on the way to the exit, I happen to catch a glimpse of one of the cheerleaders hanging a poster for the Halloween dance and I can't help but be excited. Especially once I noticed the design they'd chosen for the signs was a picture I'd submitted, of a haunted house I'd drawn.

"They picked my sketch!" I squeal excitedly ripping one of the fliers off the wall and holding it in front of my friends' face, before tossing my arms around him in jubilation.

Dean chuckles and nods. "I see that, that's great, Cons."

"Okay, this calls for a celebration. Pizza and a movie, in my room. Come on." I take his hand and yank him with me. "You're coming too.

"You realize it's only 8AM, there are no pizza places open this early."

"Okay, two movies, then pizza, and then another movie."

Portman shakes his head in defeat and comes along with out much of a fight. Which is actually better for him, as I'm not above kicking someone until I get my way. In fact it's a skill I've honed to a science over the years. Ask any of the guys, they'll tell you, they know.

"Hey look, there's a dance coming up. Are you gonna go? I bet there's a line of girls lines up halfway to the locker room waiting to ask you already." I only partly joke, as we enter the dorm building

Portman shakes his head and stares off into space as we walk up to my room. "Nah, probably not."

"How come? Too sweet to chose between all the ladies so you'd rather not go, than hurt one of them?" I wink.

"No, I just hate Halloween."

"Oh, right." I bite my lip. "I'm sorry Dean, I just forgot."

He shrugs. "It's okay"

"Hmm, how about to get your mind off things, I'll let you pick the first movie?"

"Thanks, Cons." He snorts walking over to the movie shelf.

I pull off my jacket and toss it on a chair, doing the same with my sweater, leaving my soft purple cami on. I curl up on my bed after kicking off my shoes. With a smile I pat a spot beside me. "Put it in and come with me."

Instantly I see a blush creep into his cheeks and I can feel one coming on mine as well. "I mean, put the movie in the VCR and come sit with me."

Portman just nods, starts the tape and comes to sit next to me. "Yeah that's what I thought you meant."

Oh it's going to be a long day.

* * *

**KenadiFaith04 - **Another new reviewer! Thank you, we're glad you like the story! Hope you like the next chapter. 

**punkteacher - **Hehe, yeah, more guys do need to be like that. Hope you like the next chapter!

**Banksiesbabe99 - **Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like our version of Portman. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

Please read & review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Neither Meme nor I own the Ducks, or anything else you recognize from the movies. Keep the feedback coming, we love it!

* * *

PORTMAN'S POV

I kinda wish the ground would open up and swallow me right now. I can't believe Connie just said that. I know she didn't mean it the way it came out, but I still couldn't stop blushing. Neither could she, although I'm sure she's blushing for a different reason to me…isn't she? I can't tell and I'm not about to ask her. 

I'm careful not to look at her as I sit down next to her on the bed. I'm afraid if I do, she'll be able to see how I feel about her and I'm not ready to take that risk. Aside from yesterday, we've never really spent much time together. In a lot of ways, we're strangers to each other. It's not helping that she's only wearing that top either.

I train my eyes on the TV and try to push the unholy thoughts out of my head. We sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the movie until Connie pipes up.

"I still can't believe they picked my sketch!"

Any tension that was in the air is instantly lifted. I chuckle as she bounces slightly on the bed.

"Why can't you believe it? It's really good – you're an amazing artist Cons."

"I'm not that good. There are loads of people better than me in this school." She replies, shrugging.

"Well I think you're good." I tell her, bumping her shoulder with mine.

She smiles, "Thanks."

We turn our attention back to the TV and lapse into silence again, slightly less awkward than the last time. The silence lets my thoughts take over again and I know I'm supposed to be concentrating on the movie that's playing, but I can't tear my mind away from the feeling of Connie's bare skin pressed against mine as she leans ever so slightly against me. She shifts slightly and brushes my thigh with her hand. I draw in a sharp breath, causing her to look at me.

"Something wrong?" she asks innocently.

I shake my head. "No, no. I'm fine." I say quickly. I want to tell her how I feel so badly, but we're only just starting to become friends. I don't wanna ruin anything before it even starts.

"Oh. Okay then. You just look a little pale, that's all." She answers, looking back at the TV and leaning against me a little more. I close my eyes briefly and mutter something about it being a trick of the light before taking a deep breath. I lift the arm that she's leaning against and slowly, almost hesitantly put it round her shoulders so that she's now leaning directly against my side. She turns her head a little and looks at me, slightly surprised.

"What are…" she starts to ask.

"My arm was starting to fall asleep with you leaning on it." I explain before she could finish her question.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just move…" she replies, starting to sit up. "I didn't think."

I use my arm to stop her moving away from me. "No, this is fine. This is much more comfortable."

"Okay then, if you're sure." Connie smiles, settling back against me.

I smile and breathe in the scent of her hair. She smells good and I start to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm a teenager, my hormones are raging already and having Connie this close to me is not helping at all. Right now I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and give her the longest kiss…but at the same time I know there's a very real possibility that she might slug me if I try it.

"Dean! You're fidgeting…is something wrong?" Connie enquires, interrupting my thoughts. I hadn't realised, but I had been jiggling my leg for the last five minutes.

"Huh? Oh, no, sorry. I was just…thinking." I answer, slightly embarrassed. Connie twists round, resting her hand on my chest, causing me to take a sharp breath.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, studying my face intently.

"Um…err…uh…" I stumble over my words, trying desperately to think of an excuse. As if on cue, my stomach growled, providing me with the perfect answer, "just how hungry I am." I finally finish, grinning sheepishly at her, my heart pounding. If Connie noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry myself. Do you wanna leave the pizza until later and go to McDonalds for breakfast?" she asks, her hand still pressing against my chest.

I smile gratefully. "That sounds great. Let's go."

A couple of hours later we're on our way back to Eden Hall. We've somehow managed to spend that whole time in McDonald's, talking and the atmosphere's a lot more relaxed now. We're talking and laughing as we walk through the entrance doors of the school. I decide now might be a good time to ask a question.

"So, you never gave me a proper answer to the question I asked last night."

"What question was that?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she tried to remember. Is it possible that I didn't actually ask her? That I just thought I did? I wonder.

"I asked if you'd let me take you out to the movies, as a friend, to say thank you for being such a great friend." I reply, still racking my brains to recall whether or not I'd actually asked the question.

"Did you? I don't remember…" she says, eyebrows still knitted together in confusion. I decide I must have just thought I'd asked her.

"Well, I was definitely thinking of asking you that…what do you say?" I ask, somewhat nervously.

"As a friend?" she asks cautiously. I nod in answer. "Well, sure. That'd be nice." She finishes with a smile.

"Really? Great! How does Friday sound to you?" I say with a grin. It's all I can do to stop myself from bouncing off the walls. I know this isn't a date per se, but it's almost as good. "We can go see the new 'Dukes of Hazzard' movie or something."

"Friday sounds great, but I don't know about the movie choice." She answers, making a face.

"Well, we can see something else. I don't really know what's on apart from that, that's all." I say amiably.

"Cool," Connie smiles. _God I love her smile._ "So, back to our movie marathon?"

"Of course. We can still fit in another couple of movies before it's pizza time." I say, chuckling a little. This is turning out to be one of the best days of my life so far. She grins at me and we head back to her room, trying to avoid the hall monitors who would just love to turn us in.

* * *

**hockeygirl90 - **Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

**Banksiesbabe99 - **Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hehe, we've converted you, excellent! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Cinnamon Spice** - Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**KenadiFaith04 - **Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter, although not much more is revealed.

* * *

Please read & review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Neither Meme nor I own the Ducks.

* * *

"Thanks, and you can keep the change." I smile flirtatiously at the delivery guy, whose nametag reads "Brett". As I do so, Portman's long arm pokes out from behind me in the door way and snatches the large pizza box from the deliverer's hands. Brett winks at me, his green eyes twinkling and it makes me giggle like a schoolgirl. "If I'd have known there would be such a pretty girl answering the door, I would have made you my last stop so we'd have more time to talk." 

"Is that so?" I query licking my bottom lip half flirting and half nervous.

He nods. "That is absolutely so. What's your name beautiful?"

Before I can reply, Dean's booming voice cuts in. "Hey Connie your food's gonna get cold!"

I frown and kick the doorframe muttering a 'Thanks for interrupting, Portman,' in my head. Brett's nose crinkles and his lips curl slightly. "Well, I better let you get back to your boyfriend. I wouldn't want him to think I'm moving in on his territory." 

At that I smile again. "He's not my boyfriend, we're just on the same team. Dean's my team mate."

"Team mates? You are on a team with that guy?"

"Uh-huh, we play ice hockey together."

The sexy slice slinger looks suitably impressed. "Hockey? You?"

I grin and nod my response.

"Well then," He pulls out a pen from his pocket and scribbles his number down on the small box of Mozzarella sticks that my enforcer friend hadn't taken from me. "why don't you call me sometime?" 

"I can do that."

"Awesome. I'll talk to you later then. I need to get back to my work."

After the dashing delivery boy leaves, I head back into my room, cheese sticks complete with his phone number in hand. I set the box down by the pizza and Portman arches an eyebrow. "He gave you his digits just like that?" I smile brightly pulling a piece of greasy heaven from the cardboard. The gooey cheese dripping down in delightful deliciousness. Funny how I forgot how hungry I was when Brett showed up. Now that he's gone I'm starving again.

"He did indeed. You jealous?" I tease.

"Of course not. What do I have to be jealous about? There's no reason for me to be jealous. I'm not jealous. Nope. Definitely not." He snorts, his breath thick with pepperoni. 

I shrug biting into my pizza. Talk about over answering. "I dunno. Why's it bothering you then?"

"It's not."

"It sure seems like it is."

"Well it's not, just nosy. Curiosity prevailed is all. Besides, I'm trying to look out for you. Who knows how many pretty girls he delivers to in one day? And for all you know you may not even be the first one he gave his number to, today. He could be a serial killer or something that uses the pizza guy thing as a way to meet and stalk potential victims." Dean frowns when I laugh and I can tell he is serious, which makes me feel bad for chuckling. But come on, could he have come up with a more far fetched excuse? "Or maybe he's really from another planet, and he's going to shoot me with his ray-gun and beam me back to his spaceship." 

My team mate rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his soda. "Forget it Connie. Let's just eat and finish the movies. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." I flop back on my bed with a slice of pizza and a smile. And later tonight, I'm calling Brett.

* * *

To all the reviewers: Thank you for all your comments! Sorry this took so long to be posted, we've been pretty busy with work and stuff. Sorry about the lack of individual shout-outs too, it's kinda late here and I'm about to go to bed. Things will be back to normal next chapter. Please keep reviewing!  



End file.
